Vegetable Run
by VickyT36
Summary: When a new motorcycle game called Vegetable Run comes to the arcade can the sugar rush racers make friends with the vegetable themed motorcyclists?
1. The New Game

**Chapter 1: The New Game **

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another wir fanfic, I don't known why but I'm getting all these great ideas for stories for the sugar rush gang anyway, enjoy**

Litwak's Arcade, was closed for the day, to install a new game, and all the game characters were watching from their screens to see what kind of game it was. It was kind of like the game Sugar Rush, except instead of a steering wheel there was a motorcycle.

"Thanks for the new game." said Mr. Litwak to the delivery man. "No problem, I hope the kids like it. That'll be 95.00." said the delivery guy. "Here, you are, and thanks again." said Mr. Litwak.

"Can you see what it says, Swizzle?" asked Vanellope. "I think it says Vegetable Run." said Swizzle. "Vegetable Run, sounds gross." said Jubileena. "I don't believe it, it's similar to our game, look." said Vanellope.

The Sugar Rush Racers looked at the new game, and saw that there was a screen that said new racers daily, and the screen also showed the characters. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I say that after the arcade closes we go over there, and check it out." said Gloyd.

"Okay, so after the arcade closes, we'll go over and meet the new characters. But guys please, even though they're themes around vegetables, and we're themed around sugary treats, let's try to be nice." said Vanellope.

Everyone agreed, and the quickly got into their karts, as the kids started coming through the door. After what seemed like forever the arcade finally closed. And all the racers drove their karts out of Sugar Rush, and to the plug of Vegetable Run.

"Well, this is it." said Snowanna. "Yep, everyone ready?" asked Vanellope. Everyone nodded their heads slowly. "Well let's go." she said. And they all drove through the plug into the new game.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. Meet the Vegetable Gang

**Chapter 2: Meet the Vegetable Gang  
**

The went through the plug, and entered the new game. They looked around and saw that there were vegetables everywhere. "Well, this is Vegetable Run." said Vanellope.

"It's making sick seeing all these vegetables, let's just meet the avatars and get back home." said Taffyta. They all rode in their karts, until the came to a racetrack kind of like theirs.

"Where is everyone?" asked Minty. Suddenly they heard engines, and saw little smoke clouds. Over the horizon they saw 10 motorcycles coming their way. They stopped right in front of their karts.

One who was on a red motorcycle with tomato wheels and tomato helmet stepped off and walked towards them, and took off their helmet to reveal a girl. She had light skin red hair tied in a ponytail, and wore a red tank top with a tomato on the front, red pants, and red boots.

"Well, hi there, who are you guys?" she asked. "Uh, I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of the game Sugar Rush. And my friends and I came to meet you." said Vanellope.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Vanellope, I'm Tammy Tomata, leader of Vegetable Run." said the girl shaking her hand. Vanellope then introduced, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Snowanna Rainbeau, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Gloyd Orangeboar, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Crumbelina Di Carmello, and Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey.

"Great to meet you all, hey guys come meet our new friends." said Tammy. The others got off their motorcycles and took off their helmets. The second one to take of their helmet that looked like a stalk of broccoli, was a dark skinned boy with green puffy hair, and wore a green t-shirt and jacket, blue jeans, and green sneakers. "Hi, I'm Bernie Broco." he said.

The third with a carrot helmet, was a girl with light skin, orange hair in two pigtails, wore an orange t-shirt with a carrot on the front, orange shorts, and green boots. "Hello, I'm Christina Carrotop." said the girl.

Next was a boy, with a head of lettuce helmet, light skin, wavy green hair, wore a green long sleeved shirt, with green pants, and green boots. "The name's Lucas Lettuce."

The next motorcyclist took of her radish helmet showed her dark skin, dark pink hair, and wore a dark pink shirt, pink jacket, pink shorts, and white sneakers. "Hi everyone, I'm Radalyn Radish." she said.

Another boy with an onion helmet had light skin, platinum blonde hair, wore a yellow t-shirt, white pants, and yellow boots. "Hi, I'm Oliver Onion." he said. But when he spoke he revealed his onion breathe.

"Uh, Tammy, does he always...?" asked Vanellope. "Yeah, he always has onion breathe, you get used to it." answered Tammy. Then a girl with a celery stalk helmet, who had light skin, long green hair, wore a green long sleeved shirt, green jeans, and green sneakers introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Carrie Celerie."

A girl with a red bell pepper helmet then came up, she had light skin, short orange hair, and wore a white t-shirt with a green, yellow, and orange bell pepper on it, blue shorts, and green sneakers. "Hey, there's I'm Pippa Pep." she said.

There was then a cooing sound coming from the side car of her motorcycle. "Oh, and this is Paulie Potato, baby brother." she said holding a baby in her arms. The baby had light skin, brown hair, and wore a potato helmet, a potato looking onesie, and held a potato rattle in his hand.

Another boy who had light skin, a cucumber helmet, dark green hair with light green highlights, who wore a light green t-shirt, dark green jacket, black pants, and dark green boots introduced himself. "I'm Carver Cucum." he said.

And finally a girl with a pinto bean helmet, light skin, short brown curly hair, who wore a white tank top with different kinds of beans on it, black jacket, blue jeans, and brown sneakers introduced herself.

"And I'm Beans, just Beans." she said. "And we're the Vegetable Biker Gang." they all said.

**That's chapter 2, please review, and if any of you want to draw my characters on deviantart go ahead**


	3. A Tour of Vegetable Run

**Chapter 3: A Tour of Vegetable Run  
**

"So what do you say we give you a tour of our home?" suggested Carrie. "That'll be great, thanks." said Swizzle. While the others got on their motorcycles, Pippa had to strap in Paulie.

Minty was curious of how Pippa drove a motorcycle with a baby in the sidecar, and went over to see. "Hey, Pippa. How do you ride with Paulie riding with you?" she asked.

"Simple, I designed the sidecar to act as a little cradle. See it's all padded inside, I set him down, strap on his seatbelt, and put on his helmet." Pippa explained, as she straped him in, and put his helmet on.

"Comfortable, Paulie?" asked Minty. Paulie cooed and smiled. "That's a yes." said Pippa. They all drove off for the tour. "By the way, I love your kart, Vanellope." said Tammy.

"Thanks, your motorcycle's not too shabby either." said Vanellope. They drove until they came to where Tammy lived. "This is my home, Tomato Town." she said.

The Sugar Rush Racers got out of their karts, and walked around, seeing vines and vines of tomatoes. "And this is my house." said Tammy, gestering toward a giant tomato with a door, windows, and chimmney.

"Nice place." said Adorabeezle. "Thanks." "Tammy grows the freshest tomatoes." said Bernie. "It's true." said Tammy, picking a tomato from a vine, and taking a bite out of it.

But the guy racers looked a little disgusted when she ate it. "Okay, so on with the tour." said Tammy, hopping back on her motorcycle. They drove on until they came to Bernie's home.

"Welcome, to Broccoli Bog. Where the broccoli trees grow." he said. Bernie's home a was giant stalk of broccoli, there we broccoli trees, and the water was broccoli juice.

"And if any of you care for a snack, you can just break off some of the branches." The vegetable gang each picked brances of the broccoli tree, and ate.

"Don't you guys want any?" asked Radalyn. "No thanks, we're not hungry." said Snowanna, quickly. "Okay, more for us." After Broccoli Bog, the came to Carrot Corner, Christina's home.

"Where're the carrots?" asked Rancis. "Carrots, grow under the ground, Rancis." said Christina. She grabbed the leaves, and pulled one up. "Nice, very nice." said Crumbelina.

When they left Carrot Corner, Radalyn said something to the racers. "We're not making you guys uncomfortable with all our veggies, are we?" "No, no. Not at all." said Vanellope.

"Well okay, on with the tour." said Radalyn. Soon they came to Lettuce Land, Lucas' home. He lived in a giant head of lettuce, and the grass was shredded lettuce, and there were different types of lettuce everywhere.

Next they came to Radish Ravine, Radalyn's home in a valley. There she lived in a giant hallow radish, and radishes were growing everywhere. Then they came to Onion Orchard, where Oliver lived in a hollow onion, but everyone's noses and eyes burned from the smell, except Oliver's of coarse.

Carrie then showed them her home in Celery Creek, where stalks and stalks of celery grew. Pippa showed her and Paulie home in the Pepper and Potato Patch, where lots peppers grew of all kinds and color, and also potatoes.

Carver then showed the Sugar Rush Racers Cucumber Cove, where he grew cucumbers. And lastly they came Bean's home in Bean Burrow, where she grew beans of all kind.

Soon it was time for the racers to go. "Thanks, for the tour, we'll come visit you sometime, and make sure you stop by Sugar Rush, to visit us." said Vanellope. "We definitely, will. Nice meeting you." said Tammy.

And the gang waved goodbye to the racers.

**That's chapter 3, please leave reviews, questions, and comments**


	4. Dinner Discussions

**Chapter 4: Dinner Discussions  
**

That night, the Sugar Rush Racers decided to have a pot luck at Vanellope's castle. Vanellope made chocolate chip cookies. Taffyta brought pieces of strawberry jolly ranchers. Candlehead brought some birthday cake.

Rancis brought Resse's peanut butter cups. Snowanna brought shaved ice. Jubileena brought cherry pie. Adorabeezle brought Popsicles. Gloyd brought marshmallow pumpkins and candy corn.

Minty brought candied apples. Swizzle brought unicorn pops. And Crumbelina brought cannoli. "So the Vegetable Gang are nice, huh?" said Vanellope, eating a cannoli.

"Well yeah, they're nice, but let's be honest we're sugar they're vegetables. We're polar opposites." said Adorabeezle, eating some cake. "She's right, there's no way we can be friends." said Gloyd, licking a Popsicle.

"Guys come on. I know they're the opposite of us, but we at least have to try. After all they're really nice and friendly. And maybe we can try their vegetables." said Vanellope.

"Try their what?" asked Swizzle. "No way, gross." said Candlehead. "Come on, just a bite." "Okay, I'll try." said Snowanna. "Me too." said Jubileena. "Okay, then it's settled. The next time we see them we'll try the vegetables." said Vanellope.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Vegetable Gang was having a pot luck of their own. Tammy cooked some fried green tomatoes. Bernie brought boiled broccoli. Christina came with steamed carrots.

Lucas made lettuce salad with a choice of ranch or Italian dressing. Radalyn boiled radishes and marinated them in butter and salt. Oliver made fried onion rings.

Carrie came with celery sticks. Pippa brought pepper slices, and mashed potatoes. Carver made cucumber soup. And Beans came with seasoned green beans. "Well, everyone, what do you think of our new friends?" asked Tammy.

"They're great, and very sweet. Get it...very sweet." said Oliver. "Yeah, funny. But I'm not sure we can be friends with them." said Pippa, feeding Paulie some mashed potatoes.

"Why's that Pippa?" asked Tammy. "Well they're sugar, we're vegetables. We're complete opposites." explained Carver. "Well, maybe if we get to know them, and maybe try their sweets we could be friends." said Tammy.

"Sweets, (groans), think of the sugar rush, heh get it sugar rush." said Oliver. "Oliver." everyone said annoyed. "You're right, Tam, we could try." said Beans. "Then it's settled, we'll try their sweets when we see them." said Tammy.

**That's chapter 4, please review, oh tell me what you think about the vegetable gang**


	5. Paulie goes Missing

**Chapter 5: Paulie goes Missing  
**

The next day, the gang packed their backpacks with vegetable snacks, and were ready to ride to Sugar Rush. "Ready, gang?" asked Tammy. "Ready." everyone said, except Paulie who just cooed.

"Let's ride." They took off on their motorcycles, out of Vegetable Run, through Game Central Station, and into the plug of Sugar Rush. When they drove in, they were surprised by what they saw.

The whole place was cookies, candies, cakes, frosting, and just plain sugary treats. "Wow this place looks good enough to eat." said Carver. "Well, let's go find the racers." said Tammy.

After riding for a while they decided to rest for a second, and snack on some veggies. But while they were snacking, Paulie got curious of his new surroundings, and crawled away.

"That was delicious, okay Paulie time to...Paulie?" asked Pippa, noticing Paulie was missing. "Guys!" she cried. "What's wrong, Pip?" asked Oliver. "Paulie's gone." "What?" everyone asked in shock.

They looked all around the area, but he wasn't around there. "Okay, everyone. Stay calm, I know we have a problem here, but we can fix it." said Tammy. "We have to find him, Tammy. He's just a baby." said Pippa, on the verge of tears.

Christina, put a comforting hand on Pippa's shoulder. Then they continued riding, until they found the racers, snacking on candy canes in the Candy Cane Forest.

"Hey, look who's here." said Snowanna. "Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Vanellope. "Hi, Vanellope." said Tammy. They then noticed that Pippa was crying. "What's wrong with Pippa?" asked Taffyta.

"Paulie wandered off, and Pippa's very upset." explained Radalyn. "That's terrible." said Rancis. "Especially for Paulie, he doesn't know his around here." added Gloyd.

"Don't worry, we know this place like the back of our hands, we'll help you find him." said Vanellope. "Thanks." said Pippa, tearfully. And everyone drove off to go find him.

**That's chapter 5, please review, oh and by the way. What if the racers ate the veggies but they were covered in chocolate, sugar, and other sweet things?**


	6. Trying New Things

**Chapter 6: Trying New Things  
**

The sugar and vegetables kept on riding, but there was still no sign of Paulie, and poor Pippa was getting more devastated by the minute. Jubileena took notice of it, and decided to do something to help.

"Here, Pippa." she said, throwing her a dish with a lid on it. Pippa opened it, and it was a slice of cherry pie. "It's good comfort food." Pippa smiled, and took a bite, and found it delicious.

They stopped at the Jellybean Bushes to see if he was there. "Paulie." called Carrie. "Come on out, you little spud." said Swizzle. "Hmm, I've seen lots of beans in my time, but never multicolored ones." said Beans.

"Those are jellybeans." said Adorabeezle. "Well, to me, a beans a bean." said Beans. She picked one off the bush, and popped it in her mouth. "These are great. Hey guys you have to try these." she said.

"Beans, my baby brother is missing, and you're more concerned about candy?" asked Pippa, taking another bite of pie. "Right, sorry." "Hey, is this his?" asked Minty, holding a potato rattle.

"It's Paulie's rattle, he must've been here." said Lucas. Hopping back on their vehicles, they drove on further into Sugar Rush, when their engines suddenly ran out. "Oh, great we're out of honey gas." said Taffyta.

"And we're out of vegetable oil." said Bernie. "We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot." said Vanellope. After walked for about half an hour, Bernie and Carver noticed that Snowanna and Gloyd were looking a little tired.

They took out a stalk of broccoli and a cucumber, and saw a chocolate and frosting puddle. They dunked their vegetables in the puddles, and handed them to the two.

At first Snowanna and Gloyd were a little skeptical, but they took bites, and it wasn't too bad. "Hey, broccoli isn't so bad covered in chocolate." said Snowanna. "Cucumber and frosting isn't such a bad combo either." said Gloyd.

Finally with everyone exhausted they came to Gumdrop Meadow. "We've been looking for hours, and we still haven't found Paulie." said Pippa, burying her head in hands.

"Hey, hey, Pip, there's no need to cry, we'll find him." said Tammy. "Yeah, and by the way, what's the deal with that moving brown gumdrop?" asked Oliver. "Moving brown gumdrop, that looks more like a small potato." said Rancis.

Everyone was quiet for a minute, and then shouted, "POTATO?" Everyone ran over, and saw Paulie, happily nibbling on the gumdrops. "PAULIE." they all cried out in joy.

Pippa quickly scooped him up, and hugged. "Paulie, you scared me half to death, don't ever do that again." she said. Paulie just cooed. They all went back to the Candy Castle to celebrate.

The Vegetable Gang whipped up some vegetable soup, but for the racers they added sugar and chocolate syrup. "This is delicious." said Candlehead. "Not too bad." said Vanellope.

When they finished the racers gave them some chocolate cake. "This cake is almost as good as my carrot cake." said Christina. Paulie fussed a little in Pippa's arms. "Looks like Paulie wants dessert too." said Pippa.

"Here's some chocolate milk." said Crumbelina pouring it into his bottle. "Thanks." said Pippa taking it. "Hey, Pippa, can I..." said Swizzle referring to Paulie. "Oh, sure. Be careful." said Pippa, handing Paulie to Swizzle.

Swizzle carefully cradled Paulie in his arms, all the girls, the guys looked at Swizzle in disbelief, they didn't think he was that kind of guy. "What, so I'm not made of stone." said Swizzle.

Paulie then started crying a little, Pippa handed Swizzle the bottle, and he put it in Paulie's mouth. "You Tammy, you and your friends aren't to bad for vegetables." said Vanellope.

Tammy smiled and chuckled, "And you guys aren't to bad for sugar and treats." "This could be the start of a great friendship." said Crumbelina. "Yeah, who says just because we're opposites we can't be friends." said Carver.

Everyone laughed.

**The End **


End file.
